rblxwarebetafandomcom-20200214-history
RBLXWare Summer 2017
Explanation The RBLXWare Summer update was the first event to exist in RBLXWare. It was a summer update (obviously) that was released on June 9th. The event was split up into 3 parts. Some of the big things added in the summer update was the boss battle, the new menu UI, and a lot of new minigames. Part One Additions *Summer Boss *Remade Saws Map *4 player limit to Sudden Death *New Lobby *One new particle *Three new weapons (Two regular weapons, one special weapon) *Skip option to loading screen *Reversed special round *Server Settings *Filter to webhooks Fixes *AFK players being chosen as the tomato, shark, driver, kamikaze, etc. *Being able to glitch in the shooting range again Removed *Deathmatch minigames in Sudden Death & Elimination General Changes *Dead players in Elimination & Sudden Death now have their backpack disabled *Decreased price on special rounds in the shop Patch One Fixes *Summer boss not loading *Team Deathmatch breaking at the end *Dead player's backpacks being disabled after the round *Fixed permanent ban Additions *Changelog gui in the menu *Lights to newer maps Removed *Changelog board (Replaced by GUI) General Changes *Changed autosave time from 60 to 120 seconds. Part Two Added * 4 new minigames (2 boss, 2 regular) * Ability to buy store points with ROBUX * Server Messages for winning a game, and when a player's data saves * Version Numbers * Stacked Special Rounds * More Meme Mode Songs * Text that tells who is playing a Deathmatch minigame * New particle Fixes * Kamikaze never being able to win * Permanent Ban not working * Target Pistol firepart being at the trigger of the gun * Possibly fixed boss health breaking * Fixed falling out of the map on larger maps * Fixed any instance of an AFK player being inserted into workspace General Changes * Nerfed boss's health * Remade Duel minigame * Changed Car Chaser's length from 60 to 150 seconds * Improved DataStores * Changed Meme Mode lobby a bit * Remade Webhooks GUI * Decreased webhook cooldown from 500 seconds to 60 seconds * Target Pistol rays are now local * Improved VIP Servers * Improved Robusters loading Removed * PVZGamer5770's custom death sound Part Three Additions * Added ability to play the game solo * Added side bar * Added tips * Added new menu UI * Added ability to spectate while playing * Added ability to equip no particle or taunt * Added new minigame * Added menu music * Added x2 Store Points Fixes * Fixed Car Chasers & Juggernaut * Fixed summer boss breaking when PVZGamer5770 was in the server * Fixed not dying when the floor is lava * Fixed kamikaze Removed * Removed Solo Mode universe * Removed chat menu shortcut (Saying "menu" in chat to go to menu) General Changes * Restricted 2 player minigames when playing solo * Improved DataStores * Improved Frying Pans * Updated Meme Mode * Game now mutes while in menu * Players can no longer go to menu at the end of a game * Changed intermission music * Two doors are correct in Guess the Door Gallery Thumbnail Summer2017.png|Summer Update Thumbnail #1 Icon3.png|Summer Update Icon #1 bad.png|Unused Thumbnail Icon5.png|Summer Update Icon #3 Thumbnail Summer2017 Part Two.png|Summer Update Thumbnail #2 IconSummer2017Two.png|Summer Update Icon #2 Category:Event